Secuestro pactado
by NessAkagami
Summary: Una mansión y seis victimas. ¿El fin? Lo necesario para salir de aquella locura./ M... por si las moscas xD Historia para el YURI TIME!


**Aquí**** estoy para complacer al grupo de alocadas que me pidieron que participase en el YURI TIME! Así que nada, aquí lo tenéis chicas. Espero que os guste y como siempre GRACIAS por LEER :)**

**No me preguntéis de donde saque esta idea... es un conjunto de muchas cosas... inexplicables?¿ xDD**

* * *

Todos estaban en la misma situación y por ello fueron invitados. La situación era extraña a más no poder. Cada uno fue invitado de forma inesperada.

El primero en llegar fue el agente Leon S. Kennedy. Nada mas poner un pie en la mansión por "asuntos del gobierno". Fue cogido por sorpresa. Cayendo por un foso hacia el subsuelo. Una vez mas…

El segundo en desaparecer en aquella mansión fue el experimentado agente de la BSAA Chris Redfield junto con su compañera Jill Valentine. Ambos habían recibido un aviso de BOWS y por lo tanto allí estaban ellos, una vez mas en una maldita misión que lo único que traía eran malos recuerdos junto con déjà vus. Pero esto empeoró cuando al pasar por una chimenea, vieron en lo alto de la escalera al rubio de sus peores pesadillas y nada mas levantar sus armas hacia el sujeto de negro, fueron extrañamente absorbidos por dicha chimenea.

.

Tras escuchar un fuerte ruido (provocado por la chimenea) la de rojo, cortó la comunicación con su jefe.

El muy cara dura quería que realizase una misión "extra" aquella noche. Noche en la que había vuelto tras una larga misión de encubrimiento en el Líbano.

Estaba cansada y quería cobrar. ¿Era mucho pedir que le enviaran el cheque a su cuenta de siempre, mientras ella se relajaba en un baño de burbujas? Pues si, parecía que si.

Pero en fin, allí estaba, paseándose con su dulce caminar por aquella vivienda dirigiéndose hacia el ruido que había provocado que ella y su jefe quedaran para reencontrarse en el punto sugerido por él.

Entonces, al pasar por la amplia terraza, vio una escena que le llamo la atención.

El pelo marrón rojizo de aquella chica resplandecía con ayuda de la luna en lo alto de aquel oscuro cielo. Aquella chica que claramente conocía, estaba inconsciente mientras que estaba siendo arrastrada por un perro de tamaño "estándar" a la vez que su pantalón luchaba por mantenerse en su sitio, ignorando las mordidas que utilizaba el perro para llevarla dentro de la casa.

La morena simplemente enarcando una ceja ante la escena, siguió su recorrido. Pero nada mas cruzar la puerta que daba acceso al siguiente pasillo, tuvo que correr sin contemplaciones, ya que dicho pasillo se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un maldito infierno… El fuego avanzaba y destruía a su paso. A la vez que Ada corría hasta quedar de espaldas sobre una estantería. No tenía salida. Hasta que la estantería dio una vuelta sobre si misma llevándose a una mujer que pocas veces se sorprendía. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

.

Wesker empezaba a pasearse nervioso por la estancia. De aquí para allá. Yendo y viniendo. Esperando. Y esperar teniendo poca paciencia era una mala combinación y más en aquel "hombre". Pero al dar un paso mas… Percibió movimiento. Se paró en seco y agudizó su fino oído… nada. Nada es lo único que escuchaba y eso le daba mala espina.

Dos minutos más tarde y ¿otra vez? Pero esta vez distinguió en la penumbra una pequeña bola de ¿lana, quizás? Que rodaba pasillo abajo.

El rubio sin dudarlo comenzó a seguirlo.

El pasillo comenzó extrañamente a inclinarse, poco a poco, provocando que la bola tomara cierta velocidad. El de negro aumentó su paso. Hasta que de repente el suelo prácticamente estuvo en vertical. Él, ágilmente se sujeto a la moqueta, evitando así la caída. Pero con lo que no contó fue con la enorme cantidad de agua que cayó por lo que ahora era el techo y antes una simple pared. Y arrancara todo el decorado que había en la habitación, incluido él mismo, hacia el subsuelo.

Definitivamente, odiaba el agua.

.

Todo estaba oscuro y todos, al despertar lentamente de su individual inconsciencia, se sentían entumecidos. Sentados y atados de pies y manos por algún metal frío que probablemente se tratase de unos grilletes.

Hasta que las luces se encendieron de súbito y dieron respuestas.

Se encontraban formando un círculo, sentados en sillas simples de metal pero con un ingenioso sistema que les mantenía inmóviles tanto las manos como los pies.

Pero hasta que sus ojos no se acostumbraron a la luz de nuevo, no pudieron ver a sus queridos y… no tan queridos, compañeros de secuestro.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

-¿Qu… qué pasa?

-Eso nos lo tendrías que explicar tú, ¿no crees?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, musculitos, estoy en la misma situación que tú.

-Calla cara de gato. Así no solucionaremos nada.

-¿Co.. cómo me has llamado, rubita?

-¿Estas sordo? Creía que eras un "superman" o algo por el estilo…

-Bueno, por lo menos va igual de engominado…

-¿QUÉ?

-Esto huele ha pirado.

Y hablando del rey de roma… Una voz tomada con distorsionador, interrumpió la discusión.

-_Hola, queridos amigos. __¿Estáis cómodos? ¿Si? Bien, porque vamos a jugar a un juego._

-Que os decía…

-_Si, Ada, ya sabemos que eres muy suspicaz. Nos encantas._

_-_¿Quién diablos eres?

-_Vosotros no nos conocéis a nosotras, pero nosotras si os conocemos a vosotros._

_-_¿Y sois?

-_Os basta con saber que somos un grupo de bitches made in FF._

_-_Perfecto. Mas chalados fugados. Hay que denunciar al manicomio que esta dejando las puertas abiertas.

-_Y el sarcástico de Leon hizo su aportación. Gracias, ojazos._

-¿Y que es lo que queréis de nosotros?

-_¡Fuera camisetas! ¡Shhh calla, no lo fastidies! ¡Pero yo quiero ver carne! ¡SHHH!-_tras una serie de interferencias, gritos y demás peticiones. Volvió la voz a su estado principal. – _Ejem, ejem_, _cada cosa a su tiempo, pequeña Claire. Primero como ya he dicho vamos a entretenernos todos. Sino colaboráis creo que tenéis una ligera idea de lo que pasará…- _dijo abriendo una pequeña ventana en el suelo delante de ellos _-sino pues podéis preguntarle a Wesker a ver que opina de los baños en lava…-_ El rubio gruño por lo bajo como respuesta.

-Genial. –dijo la morena con claro sarcasmo.

-_El juego consiste en que con vosotras tres_- dijo liberando a las chicas- _seáis capaces de, digamos que, seducir a los chicos sin tocarlos. Solo tenéis esa botella_-dijo iluminando con un foco de más, una botella de whiskey sobre una mesa de madera.- _¿Listos? ¡Qué empiece el juego!_

-Bien, pensemos.

-La botella esta cerrada…

-Queda descartado, emborracharse, mierda.

-Pero la podríamos romper, ¿no?

-Si, por supuesto pero ¿para que nos emborracharíamos? ¿Que ganamos con eso? Además, una botella no es suficiente para dejar pedo a seis personas.

-Cierto.

Mientras la rubia y la castaña discutían. La morena paseo su vista inspeccionando la estancia. No había nada. Ni un solo recoveco, ni un punto débil… Definitivamente había que hacer caso a ese grupo de depravadas, si de verdad querían salir de allí de una vez.

Y sin dudar una sola vez, se acerco a Claire y cogiendola por la nuca, estampo sus labios con los propios.

-¡¿Eh, eh, eh, que demonios haces!?

-Quieres salir de aquí, ¿no? Pues lo único que se me ocurre es esto. Si tenéis una idea mejor, me encantaría escucharla.

-Ahora si que me bebería un trago. –Y tras esto, atrapó la blusa de la de rojo, atrayéndola hacia si. Dejándose llevar por la boca de la espía. Que simplemente, quitándole la goma del pelo. Empezó a acariciar la espalda de la castaña a la vez que la empujaba contra la mesa.

Una vez, sentada y acomodada, permitió que la espía entrara y enredara su lengua con la suya. Para luego dirigir una de sus manos al centro de su compañera. Esto hizo que Ada le mordiera el labio a la defensiva, llevando una de sus manos a viajar por la pierna de la ojiazul. Esto provoco que la última soltara un gemido de aprobación.

Mientras la escena de desarrollaba. Un Leon atónito, no quitaba ojo de ambas mujeres que se comían literalmente, entre besos y caricias.

Wesker, no mostraba expresión alguna pero si te fijabas en sus gafas se distinguía un pequeño brillo rojo que le delataba. Junto a cada segundo que pasaba, más notorio resultaba. Por no hablar de cintura para abajo…

Por otro lado Chris gritaba por su hermana. La situación no le estaba resultando tan "sensual" que al resto. Eso seria un problema. Entonces Jill entró en acción y cogiendo la botella, se la estampó en la cabeza para que callara. Haciendo añicos la botella y con un gran éxito en lo demás. El castaño cayó inconsciente junto con la silla.

Según pasaban los minutos, la habitación adquiría un calor insoportable.

Jill se había unido a las otras dos chicas. Besando desde atrás el suave cuello de la ojijade, a la vez que le acariciaba la tripa bajando lentamente con un rumbo fijado.

Claire estaba totalmente ida, dejándose llevar por el masaje que le proporcionaba la experimentada espía en su debilidad con sus propios dedos. Mientras ella le devolvía el favor con sus labios sobre el pecho opuesto.

El cenizo se estaba muriendo en vida. Cerrando los ojos intentando inútilmente relajarse. Mordiéndose el interior del labio inferior, provocando que empezara a sangrar. Pero era algo que apenas sentía comparado con lo que pasaba entre sus piernas.

Al lado, ocurría algo por el estilo. Un Wesker con una cara totalmente indescifrable, nada que ver con lo que se podía decir de sus partes bajas.

Y por último, un agente hecho y derecho, totalmente dormido y excitado por la banda sonora que acontecía en aquella habitación. Suspirando y susurrando su nombre especial.

Ninguno se percato que desde hacia por lo menos diez minutos. Estaban libres. Las cadenas que los mantenían atados estaban en el suelo totalmente abiertas. Y que la luz del amanecer se empezaba a filtrar por puertas y ventanas de cristal que llenaban la sala.


End file.
